Dendrite or crystal growth on the surface of a liquid is an occurrence well known in the art. However, when such growth occurs in a system requiring the transport of matter to and deposition of matter onto the surface of the liquid itself for dissolution therein, the growth of these solid structures results in a slowing down of transport, and eventually causes a complete shutdown of the matter transport process. Continuing operation of the system requires the removal of the solid dendrites or crystals from the surface of the liquid, a laborious and costly process in most applications.
Additionally, in electrotransport systems, dendrites grow extensively and in an uncontrolled manner into the electrolyte, away from the surface of the liquid, which is a cathode for deposition. This results in a change in the composition of matter deposited on the cathode, since the growth site is at the ends of the dendrites and not at the surface of the liquid. A further problem introduced as a result of this change in growth site is that post-transport separation of the deposited matter and liquid cathode from solidified electrolyte is made considerably more difficult when the dendrites grow into the electrolyte rather than into the liquid cathode. Prevention of dendrite growth into the electrolyte results in a well defined interface between the deposited material/liquid cathode and solidified electrolyte.
A need has developed to provide an apparatus and system which eliminates the inefficiencies and shut down common in previously known transport systems. It is as important to further prevent dendrite growth into the electrolyte. Therefore, it is desirable to remove the crystalline solid from the surface of the liquid while simultaneously allowing matter transportation to the liquid, rather than waiting for matter transport to stop as a result of the dendrite or crystal growth.